Never trust a girl with secrets
by Lessyxox
Summary: well this is my first fanfiction!yayay! please R&R! Katrina Bates is like any ordinary girl well, except she likes to hit, shes been expelled from 21 different schools, but when the gallagher academy offers her a scolar ship, her life will change forever!


_**KATRINA POV.**_

The whispers followed me as I walked down the corridor, all eyes were on me. They were quiet and hushed as I walked past, I only managed to hear a few words, and most of them were my name. I rounded the corner and kept heading towards my locker, when a loud voice stopped me. "I know, I mean who does Katrina think she is, flirting with my boyfriend?" I halted and turned around staring right at the girl who said. Caitlin smirked at me before adding, "I mean it's cute and all, but he would never go for someone as well…" she trailed off looking at me up and down, "pathetic as her." She said finally. To have a girl like Caitlin- with her gorgeous hip length curls and amazing fashion taste- complement you in the hallway would make any girls dream come true, it would make them feel like they belonged. To have her spread rumours about you and/or call you names, well let's just say your life will become living hell. Caitlin was the most popular girl in school. She had three best friends, Anne, a pretty little girl with dark brown eyes and honey brown hair. Chaston who's, sadly was the ugliest of the three, dad was a famous CEO of a big company, made her the richest girl in school. She had a big nose and dirty blonde hair to her chest, and grey green coloured eyes. Caitlin's smirk became bigger as I glared at her. Slowly, I started walking towards her. "What do you want Katrina, going to ask me what Lucas's favourite flower is so you can put it in his locker?" she said, the meanness in her voice made me cringe. I took a deep breath, my winter blue eyes blazed into her baby blue ones, "you know I don't like Lucas." I said slowly, in fear my voice would crack. She just smiled at me and said "your crush for him is really cute you know but"… she trailed off once again and once again looked at my denim short shorts and loose tank top. "He'd never go out with such a low class slut like you." She said, earning herself a giggle from the crowd that had now formed around us. I shook my head "what did you just call me?" I asked my hands clenched around my books so tight that they were bending and tearing. Caitlin leaned in low "oh, you heard me."

There was a crunching snapping sound as my fist made contact with her nose. My books were sprawled across the floor and Caitlin was up against the lockers, holding her nose. Blood gushed out of it, and it looked kinda broken. I smirked at her and said "at least you can get a nose job now" before storming down the hall and out the doors of St. Patrick High School. The doors slammed shut behind me, a cool summer beach fluttered my hair behind my face as I walked towards my car. I heard the doors slam shut behind me but I ignored it and kept on walking. "Kat!" The voice called, I kept on walking never baking pace, never looking back. "Katrina" The voice was gentle this time and I flung around. My long (bellow the hips) black hair flew into my face as I stared at the boy who had been my only friend in this school. "What do you want Lucas? Going to tell me to leave your girlfriend alone, because seriously I couldn't give a crap, I mean I'm probably going to be expelled from this school anyway!" I shouted at him. The breeze that had felt so relaxing before was now strong and made me shiver. I stared into his green eyes, his blonde hair stuck up at all the right angles and his emerald green eyes blazed into mine. "It's just another school that I've had to leave because someone pushed me to my limit, do you know how tired I am of moving, of being the new girl?" I asked, my voice was gentle now. Lucas looked at me "Kat, you know I-" his hand had tightened itself onto my arm so I pulled away and started walking backwards "I don't want to hear it Lucas, this is all because of Caitlyn, your girlfriend. She started all of this, and just when I thought I could relax, that I'd have to stop moving. This time it was meant to be different." I walked off to my shiny black BMW convertible and drove away. My life had always been one of the dramatic sorts, I mean it has to be, when you've moved schools 21 times drama was my life. But this had been the most dramatic moment of my 16 years on this world. I had said goodbye to one of my real friends. I sped down the highway till I reached the large castle type house (with towers and everything) in which I had called home for the past month or so. I walked into the front door, surprised to see my dad sitting on the couch watching T.V. "dad?" my voice was full of curiosity, "hey darling, what you doing home so early" he said looking at me worriedly, then his eyes rested on my hands. I glanced down at them and saw my knuckles were covered in blood. He stood up quickly and looked at me sternly. "How hard?" he asked softly, "broken nose" I replied, he just nodded like he understood, and that's why I love my dad. "Dad, look I'm really sorry about it…" I stared at the floor, dad came up to me and hugged me "It's okay sweetie, there are plenty of schools out there." Then he gave me a kiss on my forehead, before I started the long climb to my bedroom- in one of the highest towers. I flung open my bedroom door and flopped onto my bed, I looked around my bedroom. It was large with a walk in wardrobe and en-suite, my walls were white, but my feature wall had a wallpaper of the Eifel Tower – a photo I took myself, thank you very much. My king bed was on the opisite side from my feature wall and had cool zebra covers. I had a window seat and a little book nook – a girl has to learn to read after all, cheesy lines don't make themselves up you know – I had pictures above my bed, mostly with my mum. When I had been a good girl. That was before she died. A story my father never thought to share. But I had changed, I was tough, strong, brave and was ready for anything. Silently I got off my bed and into my wardrobe where I pulled on a pair of black Adidas tracksuit pants and a sky blue tank top, and then I went to the gym in the basement.

**OKAY SO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT! THE ACADEMY WILL BE COMING UP SOON! THOUGH MY CARCTERS ARE DIFFRENT FROM THE BOOKS SHE WILL GO TO THE GALLAGHER ACADEMY! JUST WAIT TO MY NEXT POST!  
>thank you for reading! xx<strong>


End file.
